tombraiderwalkthroughsfandomcom-20200215-history
Logging Camp
Unexpected Discovery Find a Way Into the Old Prison You enter this section of the level by a zip line. When you touch the ground, Lara finds the Logging Camp base camp '''and a man who has just killed two Trinity soldiers. An on-screen message tells you there is a '''Mission nearby. Approach the man and talk to him to reveal the Mission: Communications Breakdown, which requires you to destroy a series of Communications Towers. He offers a Lockpick '''as a reward for completing the mission. Press '''A/Enter '''to help him. The towers are marked on your map by green indicators. If you hit '''Survival Instincts, the towers will be shown in a green beacon for each tower. You can do this right now if you like, but the walkthrough will cover their locations while we explore the area. NOTE: If you say no to the '''Mission', but then change your mind, just return here and talk to him again. He will ask and you can accept.'' Loot the bodies of the two dead men. The''' strongbox''' near the fire cannot be opened just yet, you need the Lockpick. If you use the base camp Lara make a camp journal about learning how to shoot from her mentor, Roth. There is a document in the cabin near the fire. You can catch a glimpse of another strongbox through a hole in the floor. It can be accessed through a panel behind the cabin, but you need a new piece of gear to get to it. You may also notice an oil can that glows when you're in Survival Instincts, but you can't use it until you have obtained another piece of gear. There is also a Soviet flag '''flapping near the chain link fence to the south. But you do not have what you need to interact with it. Make a mental note of these items. Climb up the broken water tower to the southeast to find two '''salvage crates and a supply box, plus a container of cloth in the empty tub at the top. Climb back down or use the zip line to reach the bottom. Then head over to the hill to the north. The next small shack to the left contains some pistol ammo, a document, and a padlocked locker, which can only be opened with the Lockpick. Continue up the hill to the sawmill. (It is the largest building in the area so it's easy to spot.) Watch out for some wolves that are nearby. if you try to shoot at them, some of them will charge at you, but the others may just run back to their den to the north of here. Even if you kill them or not, the wolves will always spawn at this location, so be careful when you are exploring. If you do kill them, remember to skin them for hides. When the area is peaceful once again, climb into the sawmill building and use your axe to destroy the first Communications Tower '''for the '''Mission. There are some salvage crates and some dangling objects that you cannot acquire yet, as you do not have the right gear. When you're inside, climb up the yellow ladder to the upper level and pry open the strongbox to get a Semi-Auto Pistol Part. Drop back to the middle level and move onto the outdoor deck that's to the left if you're facing the yellow ladder. Here you will find some salvage and a relic inside a cell. Examine the back of the photo for a bonus. Go back inside and climb over the ledge behind the ladder. Hop over to the beam to the left and then over to the sloping roof. Inspect the mural on the wall to gain some XP and Russian language proficiency. As you explore you will see a notification for a Challenge Tomb nearby. Again, these are optional, but we highly recommend you do them. Follow this link for the walkthrough of the tomb. The rewards are two relics, two documents, a mural, an archivist's map, plus the Codex'for the '''Natural Instincts ' skill. The cave leading to the tomb also counts toward the '''Challenge from before, Into the Darkness. There is a cave just to the north of the sawmill and the tomb entrance. Prepare some poison arrows before you enter, as two wolves are waiting just inside. After you kill them, skin the bodies for hides. Exploring this cave also counts towards the Into the Darkness Challenge. Inside you can find a few mushrooms and magnesite ore deposits, as well as an archivist's map. NOTE: If you return to this area at a later time there will be more wolves waiting for you, so keep a careful eye out. NOTE: When we go up to the top of the rock formation for the next '''Communications Tower', there is a coin cache up there that isn't revealed on your map yet.'' Exit the cave and climb the rock wall to the right of the entrance. When you reach the ledge above, grab the ledge and climb to the right. Then jump to grab the next ledge. Pull up and squeeze through the narrow gap in the rocks. Scramble up the wall and grab the next ledge, continuing around to the right. Jump across the gap to the platform, climb another wooden wall, then climb some rock, and you will reach the top. Destroy the Communications Tower '''with your axe. Ride the zip line down to a platform. Grab some '''salvage from the crate nearby. Now drop down and climb onto the rock ledge to the right of the nearby cave. Destroy the Communications Tower '''that is right next to you. If you explore this '''cave the first time you explore this area, it will be empty except for some mushrooms and magnesite ore deposits. This still counts towards the Challenge. There is also a rope wrapped door at the back of the cave, but you do not have the supplies to open that yet. NOTE: When you come back to this area after being in the Gulag, and you explore this cave again, there will be a snow leopard inside. Be very careful. NOTE: There is another cave just south of here, and it has a wooden impact barrier you can destroy with your pistol, but leave it alone for now. There is a '''coin cache' you can gather there later when it is revealed.'' The next transmitter is over on the high ledge to the north of this cave. You can climb the tall tree near the ledge or use the rock wall to get up there. Destroy the Communications Tower ''' with your axe. While you're up there, break open some '''salvage crates, and use the base camp if needed. If you use the camp, Lara will make another journal entry. There is a path leading from the camp to the cliffside, but don't go there yet. That leads to your objective. Instead climb down to the frozen stream below. When you see the sawmill to your left, look to the right to spot the last Communications Tower '''inside a small fenced in area. Destroy it with your axe. In the hut behind the transmitter you will find some '''salvage, Rifle Ammo, and a strongbox that contains a Compound Bow Part. There's more salvage outside, and a box with a relic in it inside the nearby tower. To complete the Mission, return to the general from before. Talk with him and he will give you a Lockpick, along with some XP and Expedition Credits. Use the lockpick to open the strongbox near the campfire, which contains the final Semi-Auto Pistol Part '''(If you've followed this walkthrough you should have all four parts.). Go back to the '''base camp to upgrade your weapon. NOTE: If you have followed this walkthrough, there should be a few unexplored areas on the map. We're coming back here later on, so don't worry about them just yet. Back at the camp, go along the path you saw before. When you come to an edge, jump and latch on to the climbable rock wall. Climb up and to the left. Then jump and latch onto the next piece of climbable wall. Now climb onto the ledge above. The wooden walkway ahead collapses, and it is possible to run straight across and jump to the next ledge. But if you like a more safe route, scramble up the wooden wall to the right and latch onto the wall. When you're at the top, climb down to the low ledge to the left and continue over to the wooden staircase. Go down the stairs just far enough to find a box of supplies and a salvage crate. Climb the stairs, swing across the tree branch, and then pull up. Lara goes into a crouch here, as there are three Trinity soldiers ahead. Use the Communications Cables to Zip Line Into the Prison Grounds Now get ready to fight. One of the soldiers is standing on the deck of a wooden shack above to the left, and the other two are near a base camp that's at the top of the stairs. You can kill them quietly if you'd like, or just be aggressive, as these men aren't very powerful. When they're dead, use the time to look around. There is a area that cannot be reached right now, you need a special piece of equipment. Use the base camp if needed, and then dig up the coin cache to the south. Go behind the shack and you will find a survival cache buried in the snow just north of the building. Return to the shack to find a salvage crate '''sitting on deck. Go to the left of the building to find a '''mural. Now pry open the door of the shack and enter. This is the Supply Shack. A man here sells you many useful weapons and gear for your Byzantine coins. You can return here anytime you like, so don't feel pressured to purchase something right now. When you're done, exit through the back of the shack and pick up a document. Now climb up the ladder and slide down the wires to the Gulag. Category:Rise of the Tomb Raider Walkthroughs